The present invention relates in general to integrated electromechanical apparatus manufacturing. More particularly, the present invention relates to integrated heaters for printed circuit boards.
Advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have enabled complex electronic systems (e.g., computers, wireless telephones) to be integrated into relatively small size packages. The advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have been accompanied by advances in circuit board technology. Advanced circuit boards facilitate interconnection of high pin count semiconductor packages.
Systems that include electrical circuits of varying complexity along with components that are sensitive to temperature variations are used for a variety of applications. Such temperature sensitive components are typically provided with separate heaters and/or coolers for the purpose of maintaining them at a controlled temperature. Such separate temperature control elements increase the cost and increase the space occupied by such systems. Given the current trend toward reducing the size of electronic devices it is preferable to conserve as much space as possible without adversely affecting the cost. For example, reducing the size and cost of medical testing equipment that includes one or more temperature sensitive components can be expected to lead to proliferation of more advanced diagnostic equipment among doctors. More generally, reducing the size and cost of other types of devices that include temperature sensitive components generally results in greater convenience for users of the devices.